Interlude
by Aerilon452
Summary: Jarod has to see Miss Parker. She has been on his mind ever since Carthis and the kiss they almost shared. He offers to take her far away and disappear from the Centre. Will she take it or will she go back to him running and her chasing?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jarod comes to Miss Parker's house in blue cove, risking his capture and her survival.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pretender or the characters.

Rating: T

Pairing: Jarod/Miss Parker

Jarod knew better than to be here, be at her house. But ever since Carthis he had to see her, to make sure that she was ok. Sidney had said that Parker was in danger, and it was more crucial that she find Jarod and return him to the center, or it could mean her life. Hate welled up in him for Raines and for her brother Lyle. Jarod needed to protect Parker, it ingrained in him. He had been doing it for years, in a round about way that is. In truth it was her mother that had told him to protect her, and Jarod did. At first it was only him paying a debt, but now it was out of love and a need to be near her.

Creeping up to the porch he instinctively knew that there would be no security system, but that didn't stop him from being dressed in all black, making sure that nothing reflected as he broke into her out. He was sure that Centre agents were watching her, but he had come in and slipped right under their radar for years it was second nature to him. Crouch down Jarod used his lock pick to jostle free the tumblers and enter Miss Parker's house. Carefully he slipped in through the narrow space and closed the door before the agents had time to realize the door had opened. He slowly made his way up the steps and to her bedroom where she was on the bed sound asleep.

The moon light filtered in between her white lace curtains and surrounded her in a halo of light. It was as if he had encountered a sleeping angel, before she turned into a wolf upon waking. Measuring each step Jarod moved closer. He crouched next to the bed and pillowed his head on his folded arms so he could watch her comfortably, at least for a few hours before he as forced from her side. Jarod guessed that he had four hours with her before she woke up or the sweepers busted in and found him. Slowly, seeming that time stood still, the Pretender reached out his hand and skimmed his index finger down her face. When he had been a child in the Centre, never would he thought that she would have turned into his relentless hunter, not the girl who had given him his first kiss. Before she had been sent away she had been his only friend, besides Angelo.

He wasn't surprised when a gun barrel appeared inches from his face, but he was surprised that she lowered it almost immediately. Her eyes linked with his and he saw contentment, not anger. She had dared him to come to her, to try and see her not just pick up his cell phone and taunt her. For the longest time he had convinced himself that her number was on his speed dial so it would be easier to repeatedly call her and taunt her with clues during his Pretends, but now it was a way of keeping close to her.

Parker knew the instant he had come into her room and sat next to her on the floor. Jarod always sat on the floor; it was compulsion from his time at the center, his own weird act of defiance. For show she pointed her gun at him, more out of habit than intent. Over the years Jarod had taunted and teased her, but now she had been the one to tease and it would nearly cost him his freedom. She could be the good Centre tracker and capture Jarod; save her own skin and be free, or she could risk them finding out that he had been in her house, a willing guest, and she could take her chances with Raines and that beheading he had mentioned. Parker liked the second option. She loved the fine line of danger even though it did no good for her ulcers. Besides, she did it to spite Raines and Lyle. Parker would file her reports and show them that she actively pursued Jarod, only she would use the time so she could get closer to him and help him to take down the Centre. That is what she wanted now, to take down the Centre so Jarod could live as a free man and they could try for some semblance of normal. Parker wanted a normal life with her Pretender.

She took in his current appearance. Jarod's hair was a little longer, nearly touching his shoulders. Parker had to admit that he was kind of sexy with the long hair. He had recently shaved so close that his skin glowed in the moon light. Compulsion had her reaching out her left hand and twining a lock his hair around her finger. She smiled when he did a very feline gesture and rubbed his temple over his finger that toyed with his hair. Jarod was the one man who could aggravate and make her happy all at the same time. Right now, Parker needed that. It had been two months since her father's Geronimo and nothing had turned up as to his whereabouts. If it wasn't for Jarod's phone calls she might now have survived and attempted to kill Raines herself. She hated having the knowledge that he was her father. The thought sickened her constantly and yet Lyle felt the compulsion to remind her at every turn. She was half tempted to shoot him too.

"I'm surprised you came." Parker whispered in a sleepy voice. She half expected this to be a dream that he would dissolve once she reached out to touch him. But it wasn't a dream, he was really here and tempting his recapture.

"You should know better," Jarod leaned up and nuzzled his nose over his cheek, another feline gesture. He had just come off of a pretend that involved being around huge jungle cats. The ones he liked the most were the tigers he worked with. With out meaning to he adopted some of the gestures and signs of affection.

"How long can you stay?" Parker asked. When she had teased him about not having the guts to come to her house she had decided to stop fighting him and let what started on Carthis to keep happening. When she had been a little girl she couldn't stop from sneaking off into the lower levels and meeting him at their place. If she went down to SL19 Parker would find her initials and his carved in stone. She had only been a child but that child had fallen in love with the boy Jarod had been. On impulse Parker leaned in close to him and took his lips, lips she had wanted to taste since being on Carthis, since they sat so close to the fire and he put a blanket around her. His lips were soft and pliant under hers and for one instance they were the only two people and it felt so good just to feel again. Jarod tasted of the rain and of the sunshine and his lips molded to hers just fine, like he was her perfect match. But Parker already knew that he was her match. How else would he be able to get under her skin and annoy her so easily? That was her Jarod, determined to be free and yet tempt his recapture.

"Just a few more hours," Jarod replied pulling back from the kiss. He pulled off his sweater so only his black beater was against his skin and kicked off his shoes to move in next to her on the bed. He settled himself comfortably on top of the sheets and then held open his arm for her to curl into his side as she rested her head over his heart. Jarod allowed himself to doze just on the edge of sleep. Before the sun rose he would have to be forced from the warmth of Parkers bed and back out on the run from the Centre. But for now he could hold Parker and feel like a normal person and not some prized possession. For now he and Parker were alone in the world and sharing a bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Her alarm sounded like it always did but something was different. The space beside her was empty but heat from Jarod's body still lingered. He hadn't been gone long. Parker looked to her clock and saw that it was 7:30am on the dot. She had an hour and a half before having to be at the Centre for another boring search for Jarod. Turning Parker found a note on her mirror written in one of her shades of lipstick that she rarely wore. It simply said:

_I'll see you when you find me in the place I am now. You'll know how to contact me when it's time for us._

She laughed and smiled. How typical of Jarod to leave a note that made no sense, ever the eternal practical joker. But there was also something else that he had left her. It was a snapshot of their space and an enlarged view of their engraved initials. All day she would wear a small smile as she carried around the two photos while she planned how best to get him alone and with out Sidney and Broots finding out that she would rather have sex with Jarod than shoot him. But she as certain there would be times she would like to shoot him too, down the road, if they got to have a life together. Parker had the feeling that next time she encountered Jarod they would end up in bed and with no clothes on for however long they could manage a quiet interlude together.

Miss Parker strode into the Centre, walked to her office and immediately started her work. She knew any minute Broots or Sidney would be coming through her door and tell her they have a clue to Jarod. Parker was looking at the clock and counting the seconds. As if on cue there was Sidney carrying on of Jarod's tell tale red note books with a note that said, "For Miss Parker." Hiding behind the book Miss Parker smiled at the note that described what he would do to her when he got her alone. It was descriptive enough to make her blush. Being eager to get this mission underway Parker ordered the Centre copter to take them to where Jarod was last seen and she was even more eager to feel all the pleasure he had promised in the note.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Jarod comes to Miss Parker's house in blue cove, risking his capture and her survival.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pretender or the characters.

Rating: M

Pairing: Jarod/Miss Parker

A/N: I have seen fit to continue this story…. lol!! Now that it is in my head.

**COLORADO SPRINGS:**

**COLORADO**

Parker, Sydney, and Broots had tracked Jarod to Colorado Springs. She was all a tingle with anticipation at seeing him and making him make good on his promise in his note, even though it was three weeks removed. The three weeks had made her angry and made her snap at everyone, including Broots and Sydney; she just wanted to feel Jarod in her arms again. It was what kept her going at the Centre under the ice breath of Mr. Raines, or as she liked to call him Doctor Death, and her moronic brother Lyle. Right now it was the middle of a winter in Colorado, but all Miss Parker could focus on was Jarod, seeing him, kissing him, and just feeling his arms solid and strong around her. She knew that Sydney had his suspicions and Broots as usual was clueless. The only thing she didn't know was how she would get away to be with Jarod. Her hands in her pockets Parker twisted the inner track of the ring that Jarod had left for her on the pillow at her house in Blue Cove two nights after he should have left. The ring bore an intricately carved Celtic knot design. Like the photos it had made her smile. When she was alone in her office she would look at the photos and her smile would widen even more.

All the years of her alleged tormenting were suddenly all forgotten. She was amazed when all of her ill will towards Jarod vanished on Carthis when they had nearly kissed and a kiss that she wanted. It almost reminded her of when she was 11 years old and she gave a twelve year old Jarod his first kiss. Back then her heart had known that she wanted Jarod, but it was her head that warned her away. Now years later she was finally taking what she wanted, and what she wanted was Jarod however hard it had been for her to see the truth of that. He was the only one, besides Tommy, who knew her.

"Parker?"

She turned to see Sydney watching her with a curious gaze. Maybe he knew why she was really there, but did she care? No, not really. She just wanted to see Jarod. Instead of answering him, she turned and walked down a side street making it look as if she were surveying a possible escape route should the other two corner Wonder Boy.

Parker passed a doorway and was immediately yanked inside before anyone could see. She would have pulled her gun, but strong arms came around her and lips took hers in a fierce passionate kiss. It was Jarod, her strong reckless Jarod who lived to save people. But right now, with her, he was just hers and hers alone. She could take whatever she wanted and he would give her all that he was able. Parker risked her life and his just being here, but she didn't care. This was going to be her life then she was damned well going to live how she wanted and that meant she would have Jarod when she was able.

Jarod had seen her enter town, seen her survey the ally where he was cloaked in darkness, and he had seen Sydney turn away as Parker walked down the ally. Sydney wasn't a fool, but he also wasn't going to intervene. He saw his choice and pulled Parker into the darkened doorway; the need to take her lips overwhelmed him. Parker tasted of the fresh mountain air and of the wild rain. Jarod pushed her against the wall and used his hands to life her close to him so she could know how happy he was that she was there.

"Jarod…we have… to get… out of here," Parker managed to gasp out during heated kisses. As much as she wanted to get away clean she would much prefer to stay up against Jarod, but they had to move or risk being discovered.

Jarod knew she was right, and this time she was very very right and if they were discovered then they would be very dead of captured. They had to slip out of town and up into the mountains to the cabin he rented. He set her on her feet taking the time to catch his breath and inhale her scent. "I have a jeep out back and it's stocked."

"Stocked? Why stocked?" Parker whispered and peaked out the door to make sure no one ventured towards them.

"There's a storm coming. If you say yes then we could be snowed in for three days, up in the mountains." Jarod smiled and looked out the doorway as well. He thought that he had heard some foot steps coming closer.

"Out back?" Parker asked and smiled when Jarod nodded running her hand down the side of his face, "I'll meet you there."

"Parker?"

"I have to throw Sydney and Broots off of our trail and I will be at the jeep, ok?" Parker kissed him hard before slipping out of the doorway to jog back up the ally to find Sydney and Broots. _Maybe we both deserve something different._ Jarod had said that to her in the back of her father's limo, and now she was ensuring that she had something different. That difference would be with Jarod, her genius, and her love. Tommy would always be in her heart, but Jarod was there first and he would remain first in her heart even though it had taken her a while to realize that.

Before Jarod could pull her back she was already gone and up the ally. He hit the door and disappeared out of the door heading the opposite direction towards where he stashed the jeep. It was there he waiting with raw nerves for Parker to come back. Jarod went back and forth between tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and flicking through the radio stations. Parker had to take her time and make sure Sydney and Broots didn't follow her, but that didn't keep Jarod's nerves at bay.

Parker came out the ally and was back at Sydney's side before he could say anything. She could still taste Jarod on her lips and she tried to calm her nerves until she was at his side again. Just the prospect of having three days alone with him was more than her brain could handle. It made her heart flutter and her stomach flip. She had to be careful to make her tone the same as always given recent events. "Found anything on Wonder Boy yet?"

"So far, nothing, but he is here in this town I can feel it." Sydney was looking around and not at Parker. He knew that if he looked at her he would see the truth of where Jarod was and where she was so anxious to get to. Sydney had done some snooping though Parkers desk and found a few photos. Some of them had been of Jarod as a boy and then some of them had been of Jarod as a man, but what got his attention were the two photos of a Sub-Level. It was the same Sub-Level where Jarod and Miss Parker would sneak off to when they though he wasn't paying attention.

"Well, your feelings tend to lead us to dead ends, Sydney." Parker sniped making sure to act like usual, and her usual mood towards Jarod was anger, at least back then.

"You're in a mood today," Sydney mused and suspected that he mood was a smoke screen.

"I just want to find this pain in the ass and get him back to the Centre." Parker looked around, careful to keep her gaze from going to the ally where she knew Jarod waited at the back street entrance as she tried to sound convincing.

"What do you want us to do?" Sydney asked and he was careful not to scrutinize her too much. He had a gut feeling where she was going and who she was going to. Something had changed within her over the last few months and Sydney thought that it might be Jarod who insured the change. They had been kids together and almost inseparable when Miss Parker was there. It had made Jarod easier to handle when Parker was some where in the Centre.

"Split up. You take Broots, along with the Sweepers and go check in at the local police station, I'll poke around." She couldn't make her escape fast enough. Parker made sure that Sydney and Broots were already heading away from her before she sprinted back down the ally. She stopped to see Jarod in the jeep. Taking a moment to marvel at him dressed in black; he looked so good in black, back boots, black jeans, tight black sweater, and a black leather duster. But her moment didn't last long when she head Sydney call her name. Wasting no time she hoped in the passenger side and pulled out of the parking lot with Jarod.

In the car Jarod pulled out onto a back road that would take him and parker out of town and up into the mountains. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that she kept looking for a tail in the side mirrors. Jarod wouldn't waste his breath on telling her that they were fine, he knew she would continue to look anyway. Truth be told he was doing the same thing she was. He had gotten more paranoid in recent months. Not only had Parker nearly captured him before he was ready, but Raines and his goons had cornered him a time or two over the last few weeks.

"So where are we headed?" Parker asked trying to resist the urge to reach over and take his right hand that rested lightly on his thigh.

"The mountains, I told you." Jarod spared her a glance and a wicked smile.

"Yeah, but where?" She wasn't good with surprises and that was all Jarod was made of. Parker started to spin the inner track of her ring.

"I rented a cabin on a cliff that over looks a valley." Jarod informed and that would be all that he was going to tell her. This was going to be one surprise he made sure she endured. Parker had once told him that he lived to torment her. That wasn't true, he liked to play games and that was all they were; games.

**UP IN THE MOUNTAINS:**

Jarod pulled into the small driveway and jostled Parkers shoulder to wake her up. An hour ago on the drive up she had fallen asleep. At least she wasn't watching for a Centre tail. "We're here, Parker." He reached behind him for the duffel behind his seat and got out of the jeep while Parker climbed out of the other side. The cold air hit her face, stole her breath, and momentarily took her off balance. She was never much one for the cold, but here with Jarod it was heaven on Earth.

Parker marveled at the rustic log style cabin. It was two stories with a two level wrap around porch. Instead of heading to the front door she walked to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the valley. Everything was dusted in white snowfall and shined like a million tiny diamonds. And she thought Blue Cove was beautiful in the winter, or the breath taking splendor of Maine in spring; this place over took her senses. Jarod had a knack for making his holes in the most rat infested parts of America, but this was not one of those places. It was a slice of heaven. Arms wrapped around her waist and lips nipped her ear, "Let's go inside, it's cold," Jarod whispered and kissed her cheek before pulling away from her.

Parker smiled, taking one last look at the scenery before following Jarod into the cabin, and had her breath taken away yet again. There was bearskin rug in front of a roaring fire. A large couch sat against the far wall, with a kitchen beyond and the stairs which led up to a bedroom. The inside screamed 1880's with a 20th century electrical system. "This is great," Parker signed out and took off her coat tossing it on the couch. The only other place she liked to be was her house, her mother's house, in Blue Cove, but even that was tainted by bad memories.

Jarod watched her looking around the cabin; he always liked to watch her. She walked around the living room, then to the kitchen, and finally up the stairs. He knew she would find the second floor as one open space with support beams keeping the roof up. Jarod also knew she would see the large bed positioned in front of the balcony the faced the rising sun. Taking two steps he stopped when Parker came down the steps. She looked so beautiful in the maroon sweater and black pants. She kept her eyes on him, her predatory gaze. It was a look he was familiar with, but this look was hungry and not on the hunt. Parker had no intention of turning him over to the Centre, not anymore. Jarod dropped the duffel and walked towards her. This was the woman he had wanted, even since he was a young boy.

"What do you plan to do with me?" She asked in a low tone and took another step closer to Jarod.

"Anything that I can." Jarod responded and placed his hands on her waist and pulling her down so he could kiss her. Heat leapt between them and ignited the sparks.

"I'll tell you what wonder boy, you do know how to kiss." Parker chuckled, pulling away from him and heading to the couch. The fire was casting distorted shadows on the floor and Parker was transfixed with them. She suppressed a smile at the sight of a large bear skin rug in front of the fireplace. A paragraph from Jarod's romance novel popped into her head.

Jarod came around the couch to sit on the rug where he patted the space next to him. He delighted in watching the struggle play out in her eyes and the slightest bit of humor. She slid the floor in fluid grace and crawled to him like a feline would. He removed his jacket and reclined on the rug, giving her room to curl into his side. But she didn't, instead Parker settled herself over his waist so she could look down at him. He wondered what was going through her mind. He blue eyes were so cold, but with him there they had started to warm, started to come alive. Jarod reached up and cupped her face to bring her down for a kiss again. Again the heat flared and he rolled so that she was under him.

Parker loved the feel of his weight over her, he felt so right and comforting, like coming home. Bending her legs Parker brought Jarod into the cradle of her body. She could feel him eager and ready just as she was, but their clothes were in the way. Her hands reached for the hem of his shirt, pulled it out of his pants so she could feel his skin, his abs. Jarod had buffed up over the years of being out of the Centre and Parker loved it. She had admired him in the black jeans and the muscle shirt. His hands mirrored hers and his fingers caressed her flesh making her shiver.

They pulled apart and removed shirts, and shoes, and pants. All that remained was underwear. Jarod settled himself over her but he didn't take her lips, he trailed his lips down the side of her neck, lingering over her pulse point. He nipped and licked and bit down bringing Parker to a fever pitch, heating her body to a raging inferno. Down he moved until he used his teeth to snag the front closure of her bra. Jarod nosed aside the satin cups kissing the underside of her right breast while his free hand massaged her left breast. Parker arched her back and pressed more herself against him, she wanted more of him. His lips teased and tormented her until she had no other choice but to fist her hands in his hair, hair that had grown longer since Carthis. A sharp nip tore a ragged gasp from her throat.

Jarod used his tongue to lick from the bottom of her right breast up to her nipple, and it got him the reaction he wanted. She clutched his hair harder and tugged him back up to her mouth. Her hands let go of his hair and used her right hand to scratch down the front of his chest and down into his boxers where she grasped him and stroked. It was his turn to gasp and moan. An automatic response his hips ground against hers and they both moaned.

Parker pushed Jarod over and took the top position as she slipped out of her bra. She kissed him hard and did what he did to her. Using teeth and tongue she tortured him with pleasure. Parker moved down his body, kissing and nipping at his soft flesh until she reached his exposed hip bone. She nipped at his hip and smiled wickedly and traced her tongue up along his side. It surprised her to feel a rough, fresh scar along his lower rib. Parker leaned back and found the scar, a knife scar. Jarod had been in a fight, and by the looks of the pale pink scar, it had been recent. "What happened?"

"A pretend that nearly went wrong," Jarod informed and ran his index finger over the pale pink scar. He had gotten it three months ago and he had been impersonating an ex-con again. Then a knife fight happened that nearly claimed his life. He shifted and rolled her to her stomach where he saw the bullet wound that had been meant for her father. He kissed her scar, the wound that nearly claimed her life. Jarod had felt such fear that day, felt it all the way to the core of his soul. He never thought what it would be like to not have her in the world, but he pulled though and lived to chase him another day until they ended up in each others arms.

She shifted so that she was over him again and looking down at his recent scar. It was just another adornment to his flesh. For an instant fear crushed her rising passion and she had to work hard to crush it back down. What if Jarod had been a lousy fighter and the knife had claimed him. Instead, to reassure herself that he was alive and well, Parker leaned down and set her teeth to the scar, and lightly bit down. She smiled wickedly when she heard Jarod growled and grasped her shoulders. He pulled her up to face him and rolled so that she was on the bottom again. The soft coarse bear fur teased her sensitive skin. Parker arched her back and felt her pleasure rise another inch. "Give me a name?" Parker asked.

Jarod pulled back, stunned. She had told him her name when they had been children but he always called her Miss Parker, or Parker. Now she asked for a name, a name that only he would call her, and that would be special to them. Even with his advanced knowledge he couldn't think of anything to call her. The only thing to think of to call her was 'Angel' but that was what her father called her. And Jarod didn't want to open old wounds for her. Pushing the name back in his mind Jarod instead took the time and her distraction to remove her matching underwear. Parker gasped, writhing against the fur as the feel of it came into contact with the last inches of now uncovered skin. Jarod removed the last article of his clothing and once again took his place within the cradle of her body.

Parker could feel him, his heart beating against hers, his breathing matching her; they were perfectly in tune with each other, every breath, every heart beat were in sync. The last part to unite them would be the joining of their bodies which at the moment was lying hard, hot and heavy at her entrance teasing her. All he had to do was move a little and slide home where he was welcome. She was wet and wanting and waiting. Parker lifted her hips, felt him, and she knew he got the message. He angled himself and slowly, oh so slowly worked his aching flesh into her snug feminine heat.

Jarod joined his hands with hers as her pumped his hips, feeling the friction and fire spreading through his blood, and he knew that Parker felt the same. Pleasure coursed through him, a blinding searing heat the consumed his brain. Every inch of his skin that touched her pleasure broke out in tiny sparks and tingles. His heart beat faster and his blood pumped furiously through his veins. Trying to move slow Jarod slid in and out of Parker, both of them moaning together echoing over the wooden walls and mingling with the crackling fire, but the fire was not the hottest thing in the room, Parker and Jarod were burning brighter.

She had never felt this good in the arms of any man, but having Jarod inside of her, stretching her, causing glorious friction and fireworks exploded behind her eyes and passion flooded her brain. Every thrust Jarod gave her, she met with a rotation of her hips. Parker arched her hips, taking more of him into her and tightening her inner muscles to cause more of the pleasurable friction inside of her. With her last ounce of fading strength she rolled them so that she was on top and controlling the joining. With their hands laced Parker rode Jarod faster and harder. She could feel it building low in her gut. Just a little harder, faster, and they would spill over the edge. It was then that she felt the fire expand low in her gut and spread out from there. It was like ascending into heaven with Jarod.

Jarod sat up, unlacing his fingers from hers so he could wrap his arms around her, hold her to him and lay light kisses to her thundering heart. His heart was pounding, his breath coming ragged gasps. He could feel it building in his blood, in his flesh. Jarod moved faster, his thrusts short and powerful. The bliss was just beyond his reach, just out of his grasp. Her short nails bit into his flesh as his lips seared the spot just above her heart. Then it hit. In one split instance everything stopped, time, his brain, and the flow of blood. All that was left was pure, unrefined pleasure. Parker's inner muscles clenched like a liquid fist and then released only to clench again and milk him for all he was worth. Jarod felt his heart explode with joy, but his body wouldn't hold him up any more. He allowed gravity to push him back down to the rug with Parker still in his arms. They were breathing in ragged gasps together and Jarod wasn't sure which one but there was the sound of laughing.

Parker felt loose, limber, and ever so relaxed as she fell off Jarod chest to have her back to him. The snow began to fall, the storm had started. She didn't know why she was laughing but she was, "Hell of a life we have Jarod."

Jarod's breathing was still ragged, but he moved to his side and ran his hand down her side only to see her shiver. Stretching his arm over their heads he pulled the light micro fur blanket over them to seal in the heat that their bodies were radiating. "Then why don't you disappear with me?" He asked. It would make him so happy to have her with him, to be with her and free of the Centre, but no matter how far they ran it would never be far enough.

"Really?" Parker turned to face him and rest her hand over his heart, "You would want that?" She didn't dare ask him if he wanted her.

"Yes, I want you." Jarod leaned in and kissed her. He sensed her need to be reassured that she wanted, she was loved. Jarod looked to the sky beyond the window and saw the large snow flakes falling from the heavens. If all went to plan he and Parker would be out of Colorado after the storm and Sydney and Broots would be in the clear. If all went to plan then he and Parker would be happy.

"What about Sydney and Broots?" Parker asked, she was worried about her two friends, and they were her friends.

"I'll just send them a package with a picture of you saying that your mine and to back off," Jarod smiled and so did she. It was a nice thought but he would have time to plan out what he would do should she say yes to disappear with him.

"It's the Centre Jarod, they would never go for that," she laughed again and kissed him.

"Just think about it and let me know in three days." He responded drawing her back against him so they could watch the falling snow from the comfort of each others arms. For now he would let the subject lie, rather he would want to focus on just being with her and giving her comfort.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Parker woke to the dying embers and silver light of the moon reflecting off the snow, the snow that was still falling. She was alone and for a moment she thought Jarod had been a dream, but then she felt the bear skin rug beneath her and she heard movement in the kitchen. Rising to her feet she wrapped the blanket around her sluggish, sleep addled body and walked into the kitchen to see Jarod cooking. Parker stopped at the door and watched him. He was dressed in his habitual black jeans that hugged his muscular legs in all the right places. From her vantage point she could see that the button was still undone and so was his belt while he cooked with no shirt on. She was left looking at the wonderfully tanned expanse of his back, his well muscled back that bared her nail marks. His hair had grown longer and was now barely touching his shoulders. He looked better with the longer hair. Pausing a moment she took in all the smells of the kitchen and whatever he was cooking at her stomach rumbling. Parker walked over to him and eased her arms around his bare waist. "Smells good," She purred and nuzzled his neck.

Jarod had heard her when she stopped at the door, but he had wanted her to come to him. So he kept his back to her and waited while he finished the chicken and the pasta. He gave her the moment to watch him, to study him. When he had been a child he hated having the cameras on him, watching his every move, but with Parker watching him he didn't mind it so much. Oddly enough it was comforting to have her eyes and her eyes alone on him. Her arms came around him and she nuzzled his neck. Jarod twisted at the waist and put his arm across her shoulders so he could kiss the top of her head. "Foods almost ready."

"Good, because I am starving," Parker laughed and went to sit at the small table while Jarod served up the food. There was red wine already poured in glasses. Parker took one and sipped tasting the robust bouquet of the grape that had been crushed to make the wine. The alcohol danced along her taste buds and made her appreciate the rare wine.

"Dinner is served." Jarod smiled and set down a plate of chicken with tomato sauce and pasta in front of Parker. He sat down opposite her and started to eat.

"It looks good," Parker murmured and started to dig in herself. She had wanted to ask if he thought about a name for her but she didn't want to push it. He would tell her when or if he thought of one.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Jarod comes to Miss Parker's house in blue cove, risking his capture and her survival.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pretender or the characters.

Rating: M

Pairing: Jarod/Miss Parker

A/N: I have seen fit to continue this story…. lol!! Now that it is in my head.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Golden rays of sunlight cut across the Pretenders eyes bringing him out of his light slumber and back into the waking world with his lover in his arms. Jarod had carried Parker up the stairs and to the bed after the fire had died down. She had fallen asleep in his arms while they had been talking about anything, their past as children, and what their future would hold. Just when he was about to tell her that he had found a possible lead on his mother Parker had slipped into a deep sound slumber. He figured it could wait and it would. The snow had them completely cut off from the two towns and it was how he wanted it. Jarod had taken great pains to make sure everything that he would need would be here by the time he was ready for Parker to catch him. Instead he had caught her, pulling her into that darkened doorway and letting his lips find her while his body molded to the front of hers.

Sliding out of bed Jarod grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around his waist so that he could lean against the wall. His eyes took a few minutes to blink back sleep and then to take in all the beauty of the valley below them, the valley that was guarded by Mountains. It was truly a sight to behold with the sweeping majestic mountains, the lush green valley that was now coated in a thick layer of white snow. The sun beat down and gave the snow a look like thousands of tiny diamonds that had fallen through the night. No wonder the locals called it Diamond Valley . If he could stop running he would live here for the rest of his days. He would make sure that all his family was here. Jarod ran his hands up and down his arms to fight back the small cold breeze that had come in through the balcony doors. Dreams were nice, but he could never stop running and he was getting damn lonely.

For the second time in less than twenty four hours Parker woke without Jarod beside her. Sitting up she saw him leaning against the wall. His back was straight and his arms were crossed. She could see his face set in serious, almost sorrowful lines. What could make her Pretender look so sad? "Jarod?" He turned then and looked at her the sadness still in his eyes, but also the slow encroachment of joy at seeing her on the bed, seeing her awake. Lying back on the bed Parker held out her arms for him, offering a refuge of her own for him to take. Jarod started at the foot of the bed and crawled to her in a fluid grace that no one possessed, except for him. Through the blanket that she was still covered with Parker could feel Jarod's lips placing kisses every so often as he continued to crawl up her body. He fit himself to her side, molded to her like they were two halves of one whole, and rested his temple to her heart. Parker wrapped her arms around him and let her warmth comfort him, to ease him. She had seen what pain he had endured after he had escaped from the Centre a second time. Her brother had tortured him, tricked him, and nearly made Jarod lose his mind. Lyle would pay for that alone.

A hard knot in Parker's chest loosed, she hadn't even been aware that she had an aching hole in her heart, but it was starting to fill. But she would always be missing a part of her heart, the part that carried the memory of her mother. The gaping hole in her chest where Tommy resided was filling in now that she allowed herself some measure of happiness and defiance of Centre directive. Back when she had been with Thomas she had still been held firm by her father's lies and the promise of a clean slate when she captured Jarod. Well now Jarod was captured but she had no intention of turning him over to the personal Hell that she worked in. As if out of compulsion Parker ran her hands through his hair, toying with the strands, letting the silky feel caress her hands. Carthis had brought out more feelings, but their path had started when they had been kids. If she allowed it, it would be them running, not just Jarod anymore. And the Centre would be chasing. If she was truly her father's daughter then she would call for a Centre chopper and have Jarod hauled in, locked up, and gain her own freedom. But she knew she wouldn't. If Jarod were to be recaptured he would be tortured into submission and compliance, but Jarod had a free heart and he would die before being a Centre puppet again, and so would she. Her mind was made up; she was going to disappear with Jarod. "I've made up my mind," Parker whispered and smiled into Jarod's questioning gaze when he did a push up over her. He was stronger than he had been when their came of cat and mouse had started. His body had filled out, broad shoulders, well muscled abs, and strong arms. His body belonged to her and so did his heart.

He watched her lips start to form words but he shifted his weight and covered her mouth with his free hand. "Tell me later," Jarod murmured. He removed his hand and kissed her lightly, tenderly. His sadness seemed reflected in her eyes. They both were scarred and it started when they had been but mere children. Now they were adults and still the scars were gaping wounds upon their hearts and souls. Jarod rolled away from her and looked out the bay window that was on the side of the bed. As he shifted so did she, only Parker sat up and looked down at him. The question was hanging between them and was why was he so sad? "I was thinking about my family. I was so close to finding my mother," Jarod replied and rolled to his back where he could wrap one arm around her waist, anchoring him in the here and now. She could ground him more so than when he was with Zoe. It was Parker he was supposed to be with, walk the trail his life took him on.

"Where was she?" Parker asked and brushed a strand of dark hair out of his face.

"I had tracked her to Roswell, New Mexico after I left you at Blue Cove." Jarod answered. He had been so close, and yet so far away just like he had been on Carthis. The Centre was still causing him pain and making his heart feel anger.

"Then what happened?" Parker inquired. She hated to see him so despondent. Jarod's family was the most important thing to him; he had only known his brother and his father.

"Willie, Raines lap dog nearly caught me. He spooked my mother and she vanished. Now I have to start all over." Jarod shook his head and felt the tears start to form in his eyes. Three times in the last five years he had been so close to his mother, but it was the Centre to stop them, to keep them apart. So, he was a genius. All he had to do was read a book on a profession and he could become whatever he wanted. It took him a while to get over the fact that was all he was, all the Centre allowed him to be. He was nothing more than a controlled experiment, until he broke out, until he rebelled. But it was more than that. Jarod had learned what the Centre was doing with his work and that was what sparked his need for rebellion.

Parker watched all the emotions flying through his eyes. She could see shame, anger, pain, regret, and most of all determination to make things right. That's what he had been doing for five years on the outside, making things right for the common people who had been taken advantage of, lied to, and stolen from. Jarod had become and avenging angel. It had taken her too many years to understand, to comprehend what he was doing and why he felt compelled to stick up for others. He was doing it because no one stuck up for him, except Sydney and even then it was motivated by completing a simulation. That was why Sydney helped Jarod when he could. "Do you think you will find her again?" Parker leaned over him and kissed his temple.

"I hope so," Jarod sniffed and tried to swallow down the tears. For five years he had seen his mother twice, and both times they were from a distance. He was beginning to despair that he would never talk to his mother, never have her put her arms around him. This was supposed to be three days of no thinking, no fighting, and no pain or sorrow. But no matter what they did the pain always crept in. That was there live; it was the gift of the Centre, but no more. Jarod was determined to leave the darkness behind and think of only light, the connection he had with Parker that Ocee had mentioned on Carthis. The old seer had claimed that the only good left on the island had been between him and Parker and Jarod had known that all along. Looking up into her eyes he saw the same pain and sorrow reflected. This was a time for them to heal together. Jarod cupper her face in his warm hands and pulled her down so that he could kiss her, a sweet tender kiss that broke his heart and mended it all at the same time.

**BACK IN TOWN:**

Sydney looked out the window at all the snow that had piled up through the night. He hadn't seen Parker at all since they had split up to search for Jarod. More of his suspicions were justified when she didn't show up complaining about all the snow. Either she had cornered Jarod, or she was with him. Sydney hoped that she was with Jarod and putting to rest some of the anger and pain that had festered between them.

"What is it with Miss Parker and her vanishing acts? She is getting as bad as Jarod." Broots complained as he grabbed a bag of chips from his bag. When ever he was nervous he ate, it was compulsion more than anything.

"I don't know Broots, but wherever she is, I'm sure she is safe." Sydney assured his nervous friend.

"Or she could be holed up with Jarod somewhere." Broots shot back. There had been times when he had seen her staring at the DSA's of Jarod before he escaped. Broots had seen a tenderness in her eyes that he had never seen in her before.

"She could be." Sydney turned away to hide the small smile that had formed on his lips.

"Why do you say that?" Broots moved to where Sydney was standing, "Do you think she traded sides?"

"Not yet." Sydney muttered and turned from the window. He just hoped that whatever Parker decided she was happy and doing what she wanted. Most of all Sydney wanted to see Parker away from the Centre; it had ruled her life for far too long. The last time she had failed to capture Jarod, Sydney had wondered if Miss Parker would have come back from Raines' office. Right now both Parker children were in the same boat. Broots had thrown Lyle off the trail by laying false leads on Jarod in New York, all the way across the other side of the country.

**UP IN THE MOUNTAINS:**

Parker and Jarod reluctantly crawled out of bed to get dressed. Though, getting dressed was the hard part when the both would steal kisses and caresses. Parker had gone so far as to take Jarod's shirt off and place a kiss over his heart. Then just to get back at her Jarod unclasped her bra and cupped her breast from hind while whispering naughty things into her ear that had her blushing and being turned on all at the same time. She turned into him and immediately latched her lips onto his drawing all the oxygen out of his lungs with a hot searing kiss. Jarod leaned over her, ran his hands down her back and picked her up by the back of her thighs so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He was just about to spill her onto the bed when ringing sounded through the quiet cabin. They both pulled apart and groaned.

Jarod was the first downstairs and he saw that it was his laptop with a video call coming in. Who would be calling him? He hit the connect button and Sydney's face swam into view, "Hello Sydney."

"Jarod thank God. I don't have much time; I just wanted to check to see if Parker was with you?"

"She's here, she's safe Sydney." Jarod replied and watched Parker walk down the steps. She was wearing his black t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He had to make sure that his mouth wasn't hanging open. She really did have great legs. Jarod had the urge to run his hands up from her ankles to her hips just to feel the soft, creamy expanse of her skin.

"Thank god. We were worried when we didn't hear from her." Sydney sighed.

"You and Broots?" Jarod fished for the information. What he really wanted to know was if the sweepers went back or were they staying in town.

"Yes, it's just Broots and I hear. The sweepers called it quits and headed back to Blue Cove." The shrink replied and from his position he tried to read Jarod, he tried to read his Pretender and tell what he was thinking or how he was feeling. Even when Jarod had been a boy at the Centre, Sydney could never read him, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"When the storm front moves off," Jarod started to say and then he looked to Parker. She nodded and he continued, "We'll meet you somewhere." He disconnected in the middle of the conversation as he was known to do, but he also disconnected because Parker was coming towards him.

Parker came over to Jarod and stared down at him. He wore a suspicious gaze, but it wasn't for her, it was for Sydney the man they had in common. When they had been children Jarod and Parker would sneak off and Sydney would always know, but he never said anything. It was wonder that he never tried to get Parker talk about it when she was a child. But when Parker had been a child she was so consumed with anger and grief that she couldn't see straight sometimes. Truthfully Jarod had been the only one who could ease her pain, then and now. Without another thought she sat down on his lap and nestled close to him, to his warmth, and just felt him close to her. "Have you thought of a name for me yet?" She whispered.

"And if I said I had, would you want to know now, or later?" Jarod teased and smiled that wry calculating smile he only used for Parker.

"Stop teasing Wonder Boy," Parker chided and bit him lightly on the shoulder. He arched his back and thrust his hips up rubbing his hardness against her center. She laughed and offered him a wicked sinful smile.

"I chose…" Jarod paused for dramatic effect, well, only long enough that Parker had to smack him on the chest to start him talking again, "Cassandra," He sighed, leaned back, and before she could answer Jarod continued, "You're never listened to in regards to me; your brother, Raines, they never listen. You remind me of the Cassandra from Ill fated Troy who was gifted with sight, but cursed, condemned, never to be believed."

"Lovely," Parker quipped, but the named touched her. It was true. Lyle and Raines never trusted her when it came to Jarod. Maybe it came from too many near misses, and one too many bouts of letting him go. If she never let him go then she never would know him like this, never know the feeling of his body over hers, inside hers. This was what she had been missing through her life. Tommy had come close, oh so close, but never close enough to drive away the loneliness. Jarod could lighten her heart just by a touch, or a whisper, or an annoying phone call. He was the one for her and now that he stopped fighting against it she could truly be happy.

Jarod reached his hands up and cupped her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, "It suits you." He pulled her down for a kiss, a sweet and tender kiss that shredded what little self doubt she had left. Jarod could see it in her eyes, see that she had made a choice, and he hoped that it was the choice he wanted to hear. Jarod wanted her to disappear with him, wanted her by his side always. To his left Jarod felt for his camera so he could take a few photos of himself and Parker. If he was going to really piss off the Centre then he would need these photos to do it.

"Jarod, what are you doing?" Parker moved back and was about to climb off his lap when suddenly his right arm was around her waist and held her in a strong vice like grip.

"Just think of this as a final good bye for the Centre should you chose to come with me." Jarod leaned up stole a kiss and took a picture at the same time, "Because if you say yes," Another kiss stolen and only a photo to witness, "I will mail these to Raines and Lyle with a big sign that says come after us and you'll be sorry," Jarod smiled and claimed her lips again while taking yet more photos of them, "Well it will be something very clever. I just have to think it up."

"How many do you plan to take?" Parker asked giving Jarod a huge satisfied smile.

"Plenty," Jarod laughed and kissed her again.

Parker laughed into the kiss. She pulled back and pushed his back into the couch. Taking the camera from him Parker took a picture of Jarod leaning back. He was naked from the waist up and looking marvelous. Laughing Jarod took the camera from her hands and took one of them leaning against the other, and to add insult to the injury yet to be given, they were smiling, radiating happiness.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Jarod had cleared away the snow from the porch just outside the bedroom. He rolled down the side shades to block out what snow flurries that had started and then lit a fire in the outside fireplace. Jarod had even moved the small couch out to the porch. The air around them was cold, but not freezing. Parker, Cassandra as he was now calling her, waited on the bed wrapped up in a heavy flannel blanket. His body was barely registering the cold because he had been up here for two weeks and this had not been the first bad snow. He had brushed some of the snow off of his black long john shirt. Parker had called him crazy for not wearing a jacket, but then she stopped her protesting when she saw he worked better without a heavy coat.

Jarod turned to the fireplace and stoked the fire, made it burn brighter so the heat would reach them on the couch. Walking back into the open bedroom Jarod grabbed his own flannel blanket and then went over to her to take her by the hand and lead her out to the couch. Jarod reclined on the couch waiting for Cassandra to join him. She settled herself between his parted legs and snuggled deeper into her blanket before Jarod tossed the other one over them. The heat from the fire reached them as well, warming them more and more as they watched the setting sun over the Valley of Diamonds. If one looked just the right way, the Valley of Diamonds became the Valley of Fire. The red sun descending looked as if the snow had caught fire.

Parker sucked in a breath at the shear beauty of the landscape at dusk. She never saw much of this rustic scene, only the different places of the USA where Jarod made his lairs. But this was better than chasing him, it was better than tracking him, or even playing one of his stupid games that ended with her discovering an ugly secret in her past. She had been right on Carthis; he was always with her when she learned them, when she had to face them. Jarod was always there and he would always be there. That was why she was going to stay with him, disappear with him. Her life at the Centre was over, Raines could kiss her ass, and her brother could die. The only ones she was worried about were Sydney and Broots. What would they do? What would Raines and Lyle do to them?

"Stop thinking," Jarod whispered and hugged closer, hugging in the warmth of his body so that it would warm hers as well.

"I can't help thinking about Sydney and Broots. I mean what is going to happen to them?" It had taken her a long time to actually care about people. They were still her friends.

"They'll be fine. Sydney's work is too important, and Broots is the best they have at tracking me, well, besides you," Jarod kissed the top of Cassandra's head. Being here with her; it was all the warmth he needed.

"Are we going to be out here much longer, because I'm getting cold," Parker laughed and covered her head with the blanket.

"Sure, I have all that I need." Jarod waited for her to move before he gathered the blankets. Tomorrow he would get back into being a painter. He wanted to paint this and be able to look back at this memory. Mainly he found that painting relaxed him more so than anything else, even more than being holding Parker.

**DAWN:**

His body still tingled with pleasure as he started to paint. Cassandra was still asleep on the bed from the furious round of lovemaking they had just had, but still that was not enough to make him sleep, not enough to deplete his energy. So, combined with watching her he started to paint. Jarod would paint the both of them together on the couch as the sun set lighting the snow into fire. He used vivid reds and oranges to portray the fire of the setting sun and he used light blues and whites for the snow around them. This painting would be called 'Fire and Ice' and there was one place her knew he could send it that it would be safe. Before he lost track of his mother in New Mexico he had put a down payment on a house the desert region where he could greet the dawn and bid farewell to the sun when it set each night. Until the Centre stopped chasing him he wouldn't be able to live there for long periods of time, but he and Parker could still be there, that was if she chose to go on the run with him. 'What if she decides to go back to the Centre?' the question popped into his mind and he quickly shoved it away. That place had been a source of constant pain for the both of them for many years. Why would she go back?


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Jarod comes to Miss Parker's house in blue cove, risking his capture and her survival.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pretender or the characters.

Rating: M

Pairing: Jarod/Miss Parker

A/N: I have seen fit to continue this story…. lol!! Now that it is in my head.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Parker was getting tired of waking to a cold space next to her, but she also understood why Jarod rarely slept. His nightmares wouldn't allow him much of a peaceful sleep; the Centre was to blame for that. Sitting up she spied Jarod by the open curtains of the balcony windows. He was painting on a canvas of them from last night on the second story porch when the sun had been setting. But it wasn't exact; instead of them being on a couch they were lying on a bed of ice with the fire of the sunset surrounding them. They were covered by a blanket of silvery, golden ice with fire dancing along the surface. He could be a world renowned painter if he wanted, everyone would love his art. "Is that supposed to be us?" Parker asked and slipped out of bed grabbing his black buttoned up shirt.

"It's how I see us, yes," Jarod replied and set aside his painting supplies so he could envelop his love into his arms and hold her, "The ice represents the lies the Centre held us prisoner with and the fire is the love we share come to melt away those lies."

"That's beautiful," Parker whispered and turned her head so she could see the painting.

"I don't know about that, it seems…"

"It's your style." Parker covered his mouth with her hand and smiled at him. She was amazed at how easy it was to let all her anger slide away and just enjoy herself. Tomorrow the roads up here would be clear and she would be able to tell him her answer, to tell him that she would leave with him and live in freedom. The running she could handle, after all she ad chased Jarod all over the USA for five, almost six years, in her quest of her own freedom.

Jarod chuckled and hugged her closer. Parker had changed so much since their time at Carthis, and it was a change Jarod had been happy to witness. She had let more of her happiness shine through and more of her defiance. Though, her defiance could be due in large part to losing her father, or the man who she thought was her father. Instead it turned out that Raines was her, and Lyle's, real father. That did nothing to curb her hate for him, though. And Jarod couldn't blame her. Raines had been responsible for Jarod's multiple deaths. He hated Raines so much to the point he wished that the oxygen toting ghoul (As Parker called him) would die and do the world a favor. As it was, Raines was still around to plague them. Before coming here to Colorado Raines had been watching her when she had been at the Centre. He had been screening her calls, checking her E-mails for sign of more than professional pursuit of Jarod. But there had been ways to get around him monitoring her cell phone. Two months ago Jarod had sent her a cell phone with one umber in it; his. She used it every day when she was sure that no eyes and ears were on her.

"You want breakfast?" Jarod pulled back and brushed Cassandra's dark hair out of her face. For as long as they had together he would never get used to kissing her. She had chased him for so long. But all that changed for them on Carthis. Parker had found out where she had come from and he had been there for her.

"I would rather have you, but I can eat food too," She smiled and laughed. It felt good to laugh again. For the longest time she had counted Jarod among her many tormentors, but looking back she realized that it was his way of helping her find the truth. And the truth she had uncovered had made her head hurt. Nothing hurt more than realizing that Raines was her father. Just thinking about it made her sick. Instead she thought about Jarod's painting. Fire and Ice was there life, but the icy lies were melting away until there remained only truth.

Down in the kitchen Jarod stood over the sink peeling potatoes so he could make hash browns. On the stove he had bacon sizzling, ham and eggs cooking for a ham and cheese omelet. This had been one of the first breakfast's he had eaten in the real world. He was still peeling away when he felt lips run up from the base of his spine to the middle of his back and stop at the nape of his neck. It surprised him that he hadn't heard her move from the chair. She was asking for trouble, but hen again so had he when he had left clues for her to follow him to Carthis. Looking back now he realized that he wanted her there, wanted her to almost capture him. Jarod turned and fisted his hands in her hair while his mouth ravaged her.

Turning again Jarod made sure hat this time she was sandwiched between him and the ledge of the sink. Running his hands down her sides his cupped the back of her thighs and picked her up so that she was sitting on the edge of the sink with her legs wrapped around his waist. Jarod would never et tired of kissing her, being with her, or making love to her. He had been slightly jealous of Tommy for having broken though Parkers icy heart. And yet at the time knowing Parker had gotten Tommy killed. That was all behind them now and she was where she belonged, in his arms, being loved by him and him alone.

Before Jarod could go any further he smelled breakfast beginning to burn. Quickly he turned from her but she wouldn't let him go, "Do you want our food to burn?"

Parker laughed, nipped his shoulder, and then let him go to finish breakfast. She would much rather have him but she had barely eaten in the almost two days she had been here with him and the food he had cooking smelled divine. Without being an imp Parker ate her food and watched him do the same.

**LATE THAT AFTERNOON:**

Jarod and Parker stepped out side and saw the last thing they thought they would see; the roads were cleared. Leave to human engineering to get done early. It interrupted Jarod's plans but all it would take was a slight tweaking. Instead of worrying he made all the corrections in his head, but the sight of black SUV's caught his attention. Lucky for him he had packed their bags in the Range Rover and all terrain SUV that he had planned for. "Looks like they found," Jarod muttered and then urged her to run. Together they ran for the SUV and Jarod gunned it.

Before getting Parker here he had checked out all the possible routes for escape and he had discovered a fire trail that was big enough for his Range Rover. Jarod navigated the trail as best as he could but that still bounced them around. "I hope you know what you are doing wonder Boy," Parker said next to him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Trust is a wonderful thing Miss Parker. Do you trust me?" Jarod asked and took his eyes off the road to look at her.

Parker knew this game and she did trust him. Laughing she said, "Yes, now watch the road."

"Do you think we're going to crash?" Jarod taunted.

"Watch the road Jarod," Parker looked out the windshield and tried not to freak out at all the trees and the winding turns.

Jarod smiled and focused back on the fire road. In no time at all Jarod made it down the fire road and checked the mirrors for signs of pursuit. There were none and for right now they were safe; for right now.

"Jarod, I want to tell you my answer." Parker said and waited for him to pull over.

Jarod nearly ran into the guard rail in his attempt to quell the instant nervousness that rose in him. He took a few deep breaths and readied himself for either of the two answers she could give. Though, he hoped that she would say yes. "Ok,' Jarod shook his head and then took another deep breath.

"I'll disappear with you," she whispered it but in the confines of the Range Rover it sounded like a deafening thunder boom.

"Really?" Jarod asked but didn't giver her time to answer instead he leaned over and pulled her so that he could take her lips in a fierce kiss that shot through his system and let her know how happy he was that she had said that.

Parker never felt so happy in her life. She never felt so in control of her own life before, not until she let Jarod into her heart. This was where her life was meant to go, this was her path. A weight seemed to be shed at her decision to stay with him. Going with Jarod was the best chance to have her own life, even if it was a life on the run. At least if she was with Jarod she would be happy. Now all they had to take care of was getting out of Colorado and to Jarod's next lair.

**2 MONTHS LATER:**

**THE CENTRE**

Sydney and Broots stood in Miss Parker's former office and looked at the two large packages that had arrived for them. One was addressed to Sydney and the other was addressed to Mr. Raines. Sydney dreaded what Raines would do when he opened his package. Since the take over Raines and Lyle had made this place a place where devils walked with men and watched from every shadow.

Rather than wait any longer for Raines and his sadistic son Sydney took the crow bar and pried off the front of the package addressed to him and Broots. The front fell off and inside was a painting labeled 'Fire and Ice'. Sydney recognized it instantly as Jarod's work, but he also saw Jarod and Miss Parker were the subjects depicted.

The doors opened behind them in and in lurched Raines with his oxygen tank and Lyle right behind him. They looked at the painting and then looked at the next package. Lyle took the crow bar from Broots and immediately started to pry off the front. When the front fell off there was a TV inside with a pre-recorded message. Jarod and Parker materialized on screen wearing smiled and taunting the camera.

"I hope you all are enjoying life as much as we are," Jarod turned to Parker and kissed her long and deep. Sydney found himself smiling in spite of himself. Without looking at Raines he knew the ghoul must be ready to spit nails. When the image went black a hidden door opened up with an envelope. Lyle grabbed it and growled in disgust. He handed the pictures to his father and Raines tossed the envelope to the floor.

"I want efforts doubled in bringing them in!" Raines shouted before he lurched out of Parker's office dragging his oxygen tank behind him. Lyle soon followed leaving Sydney and Broots behind.

When the door closed Broots leaned down and picked up the picked up the pictures that had spilled out. They were pictures of Jarod and Parker kissing, and then there were pictures of Parker and then just pictures of Jarod naked from the waist up. "At least she is having fun,' Broots said and handing the pictures to Sydney before he left too. Maybe it as time that he rethink his working environment.

"Jarod, you live to push the envelope," Sydney muttered as he to shut off the light leaving the pictures and the painting where they had been. Later he would come back and take the painting home where he would put it with the rest of the stuff Jarod had given him over the years. This was the path Parker had finally seen to attain her happiness. Life was not about the chase, it was about choices and Parker had finally made hers. From the video and the pictures he could tell that the young girl who had grown up in darkness was now living in the light. Things were going to get interesting around here now the hunt was to be doubled for Parker and Jarod.

**THE END**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Jarod comes to Miss Parker's house in blue cove, risking his capture and her survival.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pretender or the characters.

Rating: M

Pairing: Jarod/Miss Parker

A/N: I have seen fit to continue this story…. lol!! Now that it is in my head.

**EPILOGUE:**

Jarod and Cassandra stood outside the beach house in Jamaica marveling at the sunset. They had heard word from Sydney that Raines and Lyle were furious. That knew couldn't have pleased the two lovers more. Jarod as usual sent Lyle and his sweepers to a vacant lair with items that had nothing to do with the PRETEND he had been on. And it was the first time that Parker had participated in the righting of a wrong. She had actually enjoyed herself, though she felt a little like a bumbling idiot while Jarod was charming and so sure of himself. He was the professional and she was just... she was just Parker. But Jarod being Jarod had guided her through the role he had given her and she had had fun, in spite of herself and how stupid she felt. That had earned them an automatic vacation to the island of her choice. Naturally she chose Jamaica; it was a place she wanted to share with Jarod. This was the one place that she knew she and Jarod would be completely safe, if only for a while. Limited amounts of peace were all they were gifted with these days. Now she knew how Jarod felt whenever she had caught up to him and he was forced to give chase.

Years ago she had bought a modest beach house in a private cove through a third party buyer that had no ties what so ever to the CENTRE. This place was always meant to be her reward for capturing Jarod and in a way she had captured him, or maybe he had captured her. Which ever way it was she knew she had won. This place was somewhere they could be safe and have some measure of peace. Right now the wind was warm blowing off the water, the sun was tinted red, and the water was a mixture of the sea island green and the bloody sun that was dying slowly by inches to allow night to rule the heaves. Absently Cassandra took Jarod's hand, lacing their fingers together, and sighed. This truly was paradise and it was hers and Jarod's.

They had even more to be happy about. After narrowly escaping from Colorado Jarod had driven through the night to Nebraska, another out of the way lair he had set up, and it was there that he had asked her to marry him. It wasn't as if this was a shock. They had had some sort of weird twisted relationship all of their lives, but now this was what had been meant for them. Naturally she had said yes. Parkers love for him would only grow day by day and it would burn brighter than the sun. She had jumped in his arms. Kissed him soundly, and shouted her answer; it was the same answer she had used in Colorado: Yes. The next week they were married and they both now carried the name Parker. Now the name meant more to her than it had before Jarod, it was a life of love, not of blood shed and pain. They were now Jarod and Cassandra Parker; fugitives from the CENTRE and lovers for eternity. Everything fell into place. Shortly after that they had sent the painting, the Polaroid's, and a video to the CENTRE at attention of Raines, Lyle, Sydney, and Broots. Jarod hadn't wanted to send anything, but Cassandra had convinced him to at least piss of Raines in the hopes that it would give him a heart attack or a brain aneurysm. She just hoped he would drop dead after seeing it since neither of them we're sure he had a heart. It was sure he had a black shriveled up mass where his heart should be.

"How mad do you think Raines really is?" Parker asked drawing Jarod's attention away from the water and back to her. She draped her arms over his shoulder and gave him and impish smile.

"I bet he is furious, turning red in the face, and nearly spitting fire," Jarod answered with a wry smile and brought his love more securely into the warmth of his body. This was the side of Parker he knew lurked beneath the ice she had encased herself in. Jarod had been the one to draw it out and keep it out. If the CENTRE was ever truly destroyed then he and Cassandra would permanently move to this cove and live out the remainder of their lives in peace. Being here with her in this place was the most serenity he had eve felt.

"Well, that's what he gets for being the ghoul he is," Parker seethed. In all these months she still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Raines was her father. Lyle she could understand, he was homicidal mail-order bride killer, with sadistic tendencies. How she was ever related to him, Parker would never understand, and it would make her ill to think about it more. So she stopped and she concentrated on the man in front of her. Jarod was what mattered most to her and he was what would continue to matter.

Parker had found herself thinking about what would happen should she and Jarod ever have a baby. If that ever happened she would hope that any child of theirs would completely take after Jarod. But then again Jarod would no doubt wish that their child would be like her. It had been a thought that had caught her completely off guard one night while she had been awake and Jarod was asleep. She had begun to imagine that the baby would have his dark skin, his ink black hair, but she hoped that the child would have her eyes. The personality would have to be entirely Jarod, hers was whacked out enough. Then two weeks ago she got her wish; she and Jarod were going to have a baby. Though, it was bound to happen sometime with all the sex they had been having. When he wasn't on a PRETEND to right some wrong, they were together in bed and not leaving except to eat and other things like that. It had taken her time to come to terms with it, not as long as she thought, but now she was ready to tell Jarod.

"How safe can you make us?" Parker asked. She had to know before telling him.

"Safe enough if we stay off the radar, live in out of the way places, keep out of large towns when not drawn there.

"Jarod, how would you feel…?" She looked away, out over the water and the darkening sky. It was harder than she thought it would be to tell him that she was pregnant.

"Cass?" Jarod made her name a question. He had sensed the last few weeks she had been holding something back, been hiding something from him. But he was content with the knowledge that when she made it fit in her head then she would tell him. Everything was on her terms this time, not on his. He had had five years of making things go his way with her that now she had the reins

"How would you feel if I told you that you were going to be a father?" There she said it, she finally asked him. She waited a few beats for his reaction. Any more time that passed after that and she would start to panic, and panicking was not something she enjoyed.

"Really? A baby?" Shock. Amazement. Joy. All the happy emotions washed over his face in a fast succession that he left her no time to doubt him. Tightening his arms around her waist Jarod picked her up and spun her around while kissing her, infusing all the joy he felt into that kiss so that it washed through her. Now their lives together could truly begin and Jarod would do anything he could to protect his family and it only served to reinforce the need to find his mom and his sister. They had to know the wife he had and soon they would have to meet the child he and Cassandra had created out of love and out of freedom.

Parker felt happy. She felt joy. She felt complete and utter love for the man who held her. He stopped spinning them and before she knew it he was on his knees in front of her, moving up her shirt, and kissing the soft, flat, flesh of her stomach, which in a few months wouldn't be so flat anymore, and that didn't bother her because it was hers and Jarod's child in there growing. If she could go back and have a conversation with herself at the start of the hunt for Jarod her past self would scoff. But this was now and this was her life. Jarod stood again and she could see tears of joy in his eyes. She kissed him hard and deep and let him feel the joy that was simmering through her system. Right now fate was on their side and for the foreseeable future it would continue to be on there side.

**THE END**

A/N: Hi All I thought I would end all this with a little bit of good cheer. This is a way better note to end on then being at the Centre so Enjoy!!


End file.
